


the most supportive boyfriend

by Yume_no_Mikoto



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly only T-rated for slight mentions of diddling, probably the fluffiest thing i will ever write, surprisingly not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Mikoto/pseuds/Yume_no_Mikoto
Summary: Yugyeom tells Jinyoung what he thought about the teaser trailer for his new drama.





	the most supportive boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST... very excited for Jinyoung's new drama. I want to watch it because the plot seems very interesting, even though I'm not really much of a K-drama fan~  
> ....I also wanted to write something soft because the ongoing fic I'm writing is making me sad lol  
> Anyway support JUS2, support Jackson's solo stuff in LA, support Bambam's fanmeet in Thailand, support Youngjae's songwriting, support Mark's modeling career (I also think he has stuff in China but I'm not sure??), and watch He is Psychometric when it comes out uwu
> 
> As usual, comments, constructive criticisms and/or corrections are appreciated! :)

Jinyoung was in the process of reading the new script that was given to him when he hears the front door open. He doesn’t even look up to know that it’s Yugyeom, partly because he can distinguish the sounds of his footsteps with how long they’ve been together but mostly because Jinyoung’s the only one who still lives in the dorm and Yugyeom actually asked to stay for a few nights because his producer roommate was out of town.

What he expected was a short greeting and for the young man to walk to the room to shower and sleep—seeing as he’s been coming back exhausted from practicing a lot more than usual for his and Jaebum’s subunit promotions.

What happens instead is Jinyoung suddenly gets a lapful of the tall maknae as he comes barreling towards him with the energy of an excited puppy, the script haplessly tossed to the floor and his eyes meeting the other man.

Yugyeom is grinning at him, pure genuine happiness coloring his features that Jinyoung can’t help but also quirk his lip up, immediately forgetting that he should be angry that he almost got tackled off the couch.

“What’s with you?” he asks, trying to sound annoyed but horribly, horribly failing.

The younger man beams at him. “Hyung! I saw the trailer! It looked so cool!”

“You’re excited about that? It was barely a minute,” he teases, laughing when he sees the younger man pout.

“Shut up. It was really nice, I liked it a lot,” he grumbles petulantly and Jinyoung’s heart melts a little at how adorable this man is.

Jinyoung leans forward to touch their noses, and kiss his cheek, causing the younger man to turn pink.

“You’re so cute,” he mutters. The younger man huffs but continues smiling at him not long after.

Yugyeom reaches for his hands and holds them with his own, Jinyoung doesn’t even need to think about tangling their fingers together as they automatically do it for him.

“Jinyoungie, I’m so glad you got the lead role,” he suddenly whispers, voice dripping with sincerity, “You’re really branching out and you’re on your way to becoming the best actor. I’m so proud of you.”

Jinyoung is taken aback by just how honestly happy Yugyeom is for him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know about this project but he guesses actually seeing the teaser trailer for it made it much more real for the other man. Hearing him tell Jinyoung how proud he is of him made his heart soar and he’s reminded of just how much he loves this man.

The most supportive boyfriend and he’s his.

He releases a hand to touch Yugyeom’s cheek, grinning back at him. “Thanks, Yugyeom-ah.”

“Hyung, I can’t wait to watch it!” he exclaims, previous enthusiasm returning full force. “Once all the episodes are out, I’m gonna binge all of it! You got a kissing scene too, can’t wait to see you smooch it up with Yeeun-ssi.”

Jinyoung can’t help but snort. “I can’t believe my own boyfriend’s excited to see me kiss another person.”

The younger man giggles and moves to peck the edge of his mouth.

“I know it’s for your work, and besides, you have to show off how much of a good kisser you are. I’m your boyfriend, I’d be embarrassed if your kissing sucked,” he teases.

He thinks he should snipe back, maybe tease the younger man about his technique, but he can’t help but notice just how beautiful he looks. How the pure joy radiating from him makes Jinyoung want to touch him, want to hold him, want to…

“Maybe you should help me practice then,” he suddenly blurts out and a bit of color rises on Yugyeom’s cheeks again.

He’s so easily embarrassed it’s difficult not to coo at how adorable he is most days.

Jinyoung, encouraged by the bout of shyness, rakes his hand through the younger man’s hair and rests the same hand on his nape. Yugyeom keens at the feeling of nails running through his scalp and his smile turn a little mischievous.

“Didn’t you already film your kissing scene?”

The older man shakes his head. “That was only for the teaser video, the actual shooting for the episode with the scene won’t happen until next week.”

Yugyeom purses his lips, acting like he’s thinking hard about his decision, but Jinyoung knows he’s doing it to entice him to move, tempt him with the full bottom lip slightly shining in the dim light.

It’s working very well.

Finally, Yugyeom shrugs, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“I mean, I used to help you with your lines… I guess it’s only natural I also help you practice your kissing scenes,” he tells him as if it’s the most rational course of action.

Jinyoung chuckles. “It’s only natural, huh.”

“Of course, now pucker up buttercup.”

The younger man seats himself more firmly in his lap, slowly leaning down the other’s mouth. Jinyoung can feel the air leave his lungs, preparing himself to feel Yugyeom’s lips to meet his when the younger man suddenly stops, just mere centimeters away from his face.

Jinyoung meets his eyes, mesmerized by just how dilated his pupils are.

“Hyung…” Yugyeom whispers, his breath mingling with Jinyoung’s own.

They are so close to each other that Jinyoung feels like he’s falling into him even though none of them are moving. He’s so entranced by him, he always has been.

He hums in acknowledgment.

“I… I think we should also practice for your bed scenes,” Yugyeom says, no humor to his voice at all, in fact, he sounds very serious. “I mean you don’t have any for this project, but for future purposes… you should be ready. Anyway, kissing happens a lot in bed scenes so I can help you practice two things at once."

Jinyoung reaches out to grab him by the hip, his hands skirting the hem of his shirt, the tips of his fingers touching his skin.

“Sure,” he replies, the hand on Yugyeom’s nape pulling him down as Jinyoung mutters, “I’d like to be prepared.”


End file.
